


I Never Knew A Love Like This 'til You

by shm00mzz



Series: Leopika Family Brainrot [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Literally just baby brainrot, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), They r so in love, They're so in love it hurts wtf wtf wtf, Trans Kurapika, fan baby, god tier parenting, i cry daily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shm00mzz/pseuds/shm00mzz
Summary: "The way they gaze at each other in amazement borders on magical, and for good reason, too."Lpk baby brainrot that turned into a swag epic bday gift,,
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika Family Brainrot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	I Never Knew A Love Like This 'til You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurapikano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikano/gifts).



> HAPPY FACKING BDAY FIN i care u so hard please take this brainrot muah  
> Thank u for sending me the link to a neat website so my white ass can have kp speak a native language instead of Gerudo, like i had initially planned. Fucking Gerudo Kurapika. Sav’orq.  
> Sorry i couldn’t surprise you with a dedicated teto cover but ty for existinge ur so lovely n rad 
> 
> Baby is named Piero [again] bc head empty, the language Kurapika speaks is Mi'kmaq [w the approval of a native persone and much caution] They/them krpk, nonbinary transmasc w no description of body pre/post/with/without affirming surgeries, take that as you will.

Peiro’s eyes snap open with the clack of the front door’s deadbolt, as they always do.

“Kwe, pjila'tigw gi'g.” Kurapika hums in their native tongue without missing a beat, holding their son on the couch, eyeing their husband at the front door. Leorio toes off his shoes, creasing the pleather, and he grins when he hears whining from across the room. He drops his bag, barely turning to hang his jacket on its designated hook, he doesn’t even pause when it nearly slips off, he’s too busy hurrying to the couch and pulling the tie out of the white collar of his dress shirt. “Evening, Sunshine,  _ I’m home!”  _ And once he speaks, says the words that are routine upon his return, Piero shrieks and wiggles, still sleepy, trying to lift his fat head from his parent’s chest, eyes wide and mouth in a little  _ o  _ shape. Kurapika laughs, bouncing their son just a bit with the shaking of their chest.

Leorio jumps, careening into the couch, a dull grunt echoing as the furniture is pushed by the impact. He’s beaming, and the baby finally turns his head to look in his direction and, again, he screams. It’s loud, high and wonderful, and he’s flapping his limbs, tiny fists gripping the hem of Kurapika’s collar and tugging it in his thrill. The edges of his irises simmer in a sienna tone, Kurta genes present, but not developed enough to blow into searing reds quite yet. Kurta children usually didn’t even have a full iris reaction until about age five, and even then, it wasn’t unusual for a youth to reach eight years before producing a glow. It was quite lovely, though, that Piero’s fire was developing, a rose digging its roots to bloom early.

A chorus of babbles and screeches echo against Leorio’s thrilled laughter, drool drips onto Kurapika’s top, and Piero is lifted from their chest with another shout, chubby little body wrapped up in a mauve, handmade onesie. “How’s my favorite little guy?” Tiny eyes fly wide open once more, and then he smiles, kicking his legs and laughing, gurgling spit in the back of his mouth. Leorio’s holding him up in the air, hands firmly beneath his arms, and he hiccups followed by some incoherent cooing, reaching fat little hands towards his father’s face. The way they gaze at each other in amazement borders on magical, and for good reason, too.

The wonder and love Leorio feels for this incredible little being, the fascination of human life, and the awe struck into Piero by everything about his great big new world. There was nothing else like it, wholly priceless and heart melting, both new parents still reveling at the fact that they had created this tiny person all on their own.

“Someone’s _ very  _ happy to see ta’ta.” Kurapika yawns, sitting up and folding their legs beneath them. They wipe a bead of drool from the corner of the baby’s mouth and dry it on Leorio’s shirt. He shoots a playful glare back, still smiling, still euphoric. “No kidding,” he chuckles, “did he give you any trouble today?”   
“He was  _ very  _ angry when I put him on the blanket after he had rolled off,” they gesture toward the small quilt in the center of the room where Piero would be laid for tummy time, “but he’s cooled down, and he didn’t even pitch a fit when I fed him mashed peas.”

Leorio settles Piero onto his lap, leaning further toward his spouse with a loving chortle. “Damn, means I can’t just stick a bottle in ‘im anymore, huh? I gotta feed you!  _ Getcha’ to eat your veggies!”  _ He tickles the baby’s little belly as he coos. More tiny laughter rings out, trilling and gurgling, plenty of drool starting to run down his chin again, but he’s smiling with bright eyes and the spit bubbles he’s blowing are nothing if not adorable. 

Leorio spends a few minutes just poking and tickling and caressing his son with a trembling lip each time he roots against his palm, talking back to his babbles, but Piero’s getting frustrated, whether it’s with being unable to latch onto and feed from his dad’s bare hands, or the irritation of not being able to grab, and bite, his thick fingers, and Kurapika nudges their husband. “Lovely,” they breathe, “he needs more time on his stomach, do you want to lay him down? Or we could-” Leorio nods, holding up a hand. “I’ve got it.” He lifts Piero high into the air, watches his eyes and mouth open wide, and in one smooth motion, he rotates and scoots until he leans on his spouse and settles the baby on top of him.

Leorio’s head is propped against Kurapika’s body, and he’s chest to chest with the baby, watching his movements as he slurs and babbles, held up on his teeny arms and it’s so,  _ so  _ lovely. He rubs Piero’s little shoulders, massages his back, pats him when he holds a vowel through his nonsense, making an interrupted, staccatoed little sound that makes him shriek with laughter. Kurapika’s fingers comb through dark hair, they breathe deeply, and Leorio continues conversation with his son.

Piero likes “ _ ooh” _ and “ _ oh _ ” sounds the most, and when his “ _ oh _ !” is met with something along the lines of “Oh! Oh! Hello, Piero, how are you?” He smiles, breath quick and shallow in a pattern that’s not quite laughter, but close to it, and it’s beautiful.

“Piero!” and he replies with ‘Aaaaow! Ba!’ His father asks “What’cha thinkin’ about, buddy?” He gurgles an ‘Uuuuuu oh!’ And ‘Mmm, aa!’ Leorio waits until the baby turns his head or moves his eyes and follows his lead, and he nearly chokes on laughter when his son stares up at Kurapika, then back to him, and shakes with excitement until his arms wobble and give out beneath him. His mind is small and uncomplicated, knowing he is safe with his parents, and is understandably gleeful when he realizes they’re both nearby to pamper and care for him.

They practice words, names, pointing at Piero and calling his name. Leorio points to his face, beams, pats his own head and slowly enunciates “Ta’ta” and “Daddy” gleefully, and his spouse rolls their eyes, because Piero likely wouldn’t speak his first word for a good few months.

“C’mon!” Leorio cranes his neck to stare into pale pink, loving eyes. “We oughta start now, or he’s gonna end up callin’ you ‘Koopee’ or somethin’.” ‘Koopee’ makes them snort, and it’s a fair point, so they move more into Piero’s view and points to their face. “Ungi'gul. Parent.” Piero beams, and so does his father, reaching up to guide them down into a brief kiss at a strained angle.

Kurapika’s head jerks up when Piero produces a ‘neh!’ sound, and a loud one at that, and he looks annoyed, in whatever way a baby can, and his contorted face, round and chubby, somehow looks just like his father’s when he’s in the same mood.   
  
“Real nice, kid,” Leorio sneers, teasing, “we put in all that effort to get you here, and y’ won’t even let us get to first base.” Kurapika sings with shocked laughter all of a sudden, gently smacking their husband on the side of the head. “Leorio! _ ” _

“What? He doesn’t know!”   
“You’re the one that insisted on teaching him words tonight!”

“Well he doesn’t know what first base is!” Leorio lifts his hand to jokingly point at the baby, now back up on his elbows. “That’s a lesson for when you’re  _ older.” _ He jabs the finger forward and bumps his nose, which wrinkles up in confusion upon contact.

“ _ Leorio!”  _ Kurapika snorts, and their husband cackles along, and Piero looks utterly confused. There’s another, louder ‘Nnn! Heh!’ and he kicks his legs, hands held against his face. Without missing a beat, Kurapika leans forward to lift the baby from his chest, grinning at the damp spot on his shirt, and they cradle their son close. He’s precious, the ‘guuuaw!’ sound he croaks out muffled by the hand he’s brought into his mouth.

“Do you want to feed him, or should I?” Leorio sits up, quirking an eyebrow. “How did you know he was hungry, like,  _ instantly _ ?” He leans against their shoulder, watching the little one grab the fabric of his parent’s shirt. “He hasn’t eaten in a while. He’s also curling into a chestfeeding position, and sucking his hand.” they hum, and Piero is roughly rubbing his face on their clothed chest, hunting for food.

“If there’s a bottle ready, I’ll feed him.” The blonde nods, looking down to gaze at the baby’s face as they stroke his tuft of dark hair. “Fridge, top shelf.” Piero grunts, Leorio stands to retrieve dinner. He’d had his share of semi-solids for the day, grouchy and ready for milk that Kurapika had pumped the last time he chestfed, and while bottle feeding wasn’t exactly ideal considering the risk of nipple confusion, it gave Leorio the chance to feed his son without the slimy mess of puréed baby food. 

Piero croaks with impatience, whines with a loud trill in his throat, Kurapika hears Leorio hurry out of the kitchen and bites their tongue at the tingling of letdown.

Piero latches on, staring Leorio in the face, and the fluid in the bottle sinks exceptionally fast, making his father gasp and pull back the container. “Woah, slow down, buddy! Y’re gonna drown!” He trills back defiantly and milk bubbles up in the corners of his mouth, frustrated by the interruption. Piero feeds quickly, Kurapika had found, it leaves him with hiccups and gas, of which he is always  _ very  _ vocal in his opinion. He hates it, of course, startling one or both of his parents with agonizing cries, only to burp very quickly and fall back to sleep. Leorio covers the nipple of the bottle and shakes it briefly again, making sure Piero was sitting up before placing the bottle back against his lip, now held horizontally, and he sucks it back into his little mouth with a grumble.

It’s endearing, the little glare he shoots at Kurapika from Leorio’s arms, almost accusatory, like he’s demanding to know why he’s being fed from a plastic bottle and not directly from his parent. Luckily, he settles, and drinks happily while glancing back and forth between two pairs of dark, adoring eyes. Leorio takes care to burp him each time he catches his breath, between suck, swallow, breath through the nose, when he unlatches to exhale, making an adorable ‘oh’ sound. Kurapika kisses their husband, and they’re not interrupted by a whining baby this time.

Once Piero is full, the bottle is rinsed and the kitchen sink is plugged up, filled slightly with warm water, Kurapika is helping their son sit upright while his father uses gentle soap on a soft sponge, wiping him carefully. The two are making a joint effort to keep him entertained as well as comfortable, his parent occasionally patting the water to pique his interest, Leorio keeping him looking upright while he rinses his hair, as he dabs at his face with a washcloth. He coos and gurgles and squeaks and splashes until the water grows cool, then he’s swept up and into a hooded towel.

Leorio showers, Kurapika holds and cuddles and diapers and dresses Piero, petting his hair and caressing soft, chubby cheeks, wiping drool away with an unused cloth diaper, those things really  _ did  _ come in handy. 

Leorio exits the steamy bathroom in a worn towel, hurrying into sweatpants because Kurapika is swaddling their son and preparing for bedtime. Ten minutes later, the little one is asleep, and Kurapika sits at the side of the bed, breathing deeply and rubbing lotion into their dry hands as Leorio rigorously fluffs each of their pillows.

The blonde has finally changed into boxers and a button down ‘borrowed’ from their husband. Leorio falls against the mattress, and he holds his palms against his eye sockets with a laugh that sounds almost pained. Kurapika slides over to lay at his side, slotting against his abdomen underneath the sheets. “Is something wrong, lovely?”

“I wanna marry you.”

Kurapika chortles, pressing tighter against their husband as his arm snakes around their shoulders. “What? You already did.”

“Then I wanna do it again. I love you so much, Sunshine, it’s not fair.”

Kurapika smiles, at the sentiment itself, and because they felt just the same. There was no way to profess a love that ran as deeply and completely as theirs, no way to fortify something with that much power. No label or legal document or word to be spoken could explain the culmination of the two of them.

Of course, they’re adults, Kurapika is Kurapika and Leorio is Leorio, each for better or for worse. They butt heads, argue, fray each other’s nerves and drive each other, and themselves, up every wall in their home. They fall apart, they kiss and make up, they love each other too much to express, even when they can’t stand the sight of each other.

Yet they’ve managed to love so truly and deeply that there is no way to get any closer, love so powerful and encompassing that you could drown in your partners very being, face the end of time content because you will walk together into the arms of death. Nothing could fulfill that love, immortal and bright, nothing but one another and the promises they’d made.

And then, Kurapika fell expectant with Piero.

Now, with their son, they’re overworked and overtired and wholly, truly, over the moon. From the moment he’d arrived, from the moment they knew of his existence, that was the closest they’d come to a realization of their bond. They’re a family now. It’d taken years for their relationship to take root, to bloom, but they’d fallen in love with Piero at first sight, and it was beautiful, terrifying, indescribable.

Kurapika feels a hot tear slip over the bridge of their nose, breathing uneven as they fail to keep themself from crying as they tumble through their headspace that stretches around cherished memories, no longer so plagued by despair. Leorio’s embrace is warm and strong and comforting, and they’re  _ home _ , at peace as their son dozes safely in his crib in the next room, and grateful, so grateful.

“I don’t say this a lot, but, thank you, Leorio. For everything.” 

“Eh?” He startles and cranes his neck to stare at his spouse, they’re gazing back with reddening eyes. “You don’t have to  _ thank  _ me for anything, Sunshine. I’d do it all over again, no hesitation.”

“No, I… I  _ mean  _ it.”

“I mean it, too.”

“I know you do.”

Leorio shifts, braced on his side, glancing up and down their body, his own eyes heavy. Kurapika is nothing if not beautiful, and he leans down to kiss them, sickening in tenderness, positively adoring on both ends. They stay like that for what could be an eternity, gentle presses of lips right where they belong, Kurapika wraps their arms around his shoulders, slowly climbing into a sitting position, where they’re held tightly, large hands tracing shapes into the back of their shirt. Leorio's weepy now, too, tired and yawning against the smaller’s mouth.

“Hope you weren’t expecting a, uh…  _ home run  _ tonight _.”  _ Kurapika squints with gears turning in their head, then startles with a laugh. “Oh,  _ gods,  _ no, I’m exhausted.” Leorio presses his mouth against their scarred forehead, murmuring “strike out,” making Kurapika snort. 

“Yeesh, you and your sportsballs. Let’s get some rest, gorgeous.” Leorio makes no opposition, flopping back onto his pillow with arms outstretched to pull Kurapika close once they lie down.

“I love you, you are my heart, darling.”   
“I love ya, too, ‘Peeks.”

With his chin resting against Kurapika’s head, Leorio falls to rest. Once they’ve settled into the press of his body and the hint of cologne still clinging behind the smell of body wash and his own skin, Kurapika drifts off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Can u tell i got lazy and wrote 2 good sections and then pieced them together haphazardly :| We call that a Fred gamer move
> 
> N E WAYS AUGH TY FOR REEDINGE… dances and flails about wildly.  
> SELF PROMO TIME. I MADE AN UTAU COVER OF KURAPIKA’S CHARACTER SONG!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!! IT WAS A PASSION PROJECT [& partial bday surprise] THAT I'M QUITE PROUD OF. https://youtu.be/NbHGb8Ve_nc   
> Come chat w me on instagram!! @shm00ms, and my commissions are open as well!!
> 
> As always, Kudos+comments appreciated! Have a lovely day, keep your fingers crossed for the Nintendo Direct tonight B]


End file.
